Post Nemesis shorties
by D. Destiny
Summary: One year after Nemesis, Sequel added: six years after Nemesis ***no spoilers***
1. This Moment, Forever

**This moment, forever**

Answer to a challenge, post Nemesis, no spoilers, no names mentioned, not beta-ed and twenty minutes of work…go easy on me would ya? ;)

**~*+*~**

The stars looked more beautiful than ever, shining so brightly they enlightened the space around him well enough to see. The tall man turned slightly, just enough to be able to settle his gaze on his bed where they took in every detail of the woman laying sprawled on the midnight-blue covers. Engrossed by the sight of her, he turned enough to lean against the windows while watching her. It wouldn't be long before she'd wake up now and he would be able to trade the stars of space, for those in her eyes.

**The stars are slowly fading, the night is almost gone**

**Wish I could keep away and stay here in your arms**

His eyes were shining bright with love, affection and desire as his eyes traced her body from toe to crown, sliding up along her long, slender legs, over the soft skin of her buttocks and just to make sure she was complete, he counted the vertebrae's of her spine. The object of his attention shifted a little to her left, bringing one perfect breast into his view and sighed a sigh of content. A happy smile curled itself around her full lips as she pressed her face into her pillow, a long curl of black hair falling across her forehead. The sheer happiness and love that showed on her face, even as she slept caused his heart almost to burst with joy.

**If I could turn the clock back even stop the moon **

**I'd steal another hour, but what good would it do?**

Unintentionally his eye fell on the faint scar on her left shoulder and without mercy all her injuries of the past year flooded into his mind. The cuts, bruises and broken bones she had sustained when she'd been pushed down a cliff by a jealous admirer of an alien culture, a broken wrist and ankle given to her by a Cardessian who had tried to attack her captain. When the ship had lost her Eisenberg compensators she'd fallen against the conference table and had walked around with a nasty scar across her forehead for days. 

He had ached for her each time she had gotten injured, even though she sealed the pain from him well enough, he'd known it was there and that knowledge in itself had given him a good excuse to spoil her senseless, no matter how much she protested...'but', he'd always countered, 'you'd do the same to me.' And it always got him the same response; a grin lightening her eyes and filling his heart. Oh how he loved her.

**I could love you till forever for another thousand lives**

**and**** still not find a way to show you everything I feel inside**

**It's an endless, deep devotion, with each new day I find**

**I could love you till forever and still run out of time**

The vision on the covers wrinkled her nose and stirred, probably picking up on his darkened mood but he couldn't stop himself. The scar on her shoulder reminded him of-- he couldn't think about it. Not now, not even when it had happened a year ago. The shock on her face, closely followed by fright, humiliation and anger had haunted him for weeks. And even though she'd managed to work through it quicker than he had, there had been instances over period of months that she would remember, however briefly.

Unwilling to continue along that line of thought his eyes settled on her beautiful face again. Her pale features were framed by her soft, yet thick hair. He forced his mind on their first year anniversary, which they'd celebrated a week before, and on their wedding. She had looked so gorgeous that fateful day that he'd almost decided to forego the wedding and stay in bed instead. But he wouldn't tray the memory of the love on her face when she committed herself to him -fully and unconditionally- for anything in the universe, as cliché as that might sound.

**It might just be you smiling, some little thing you do**

**And all at once I start to see a whole new side of you**

The glow that had taken possession of her that day had made her look even softer and more unreachable than ever and the entire day he hadn't been able to wipe the huge smirk he carried around off his face. *He* was the one who was going to take her home, then and for the rest of his life. He had spend the entire day in a daze, seeing nothing but her smile and the pure love and affection in her black eyes. He had felt as if his heart would swell and burst out of his chest. And she'd know, being the empath she was, and the smile would leave her face, replaced by something he couldn't describe, but which made his knees buckle under him.

**Girl, that's sure amazing that anything could be this strong**

**Like a river of emotion, that just goes on and on**

The smile on her face resurfaced and she rolled onto her back, allowing him full view of her divine body. Oh the things he'd done to her. A sly smile crept from under his beard as he remembered one of their most intense love-making sessions, and then he wasn't even thinking about their wedding night.

**I could love you till forever for another thousand lives**

**and**** still not find a way to show you everything I feel inside**

The man smiled at himself and turned back to the stars when he couldn't bear looking at her any longer, but even then her eyes seemed to haunt him. He loved her so thoroughly he still couldn't believe it, nor could he at times believe she really was his wife, after all the years they had spend as just friends, marriage had become but a distant dream. A pleasant one, but distant nonetheless. And now she was here, in his bed, as his wife and he longed for nothing, but to have their love last for eternity.****

**It's an endless, deep devotion. With each new day I find**

**I could love you till forever and still run out of time**

A soft sigh coming from behind him made him look back to the naked woman on the blue covered and as she slowly woke up he forgot to breath, entranced by the sight of her he forgot even the stars. Until she opened her eyes and stared at him with an expression that made him see stars all around him.

"Come back to bed," she pleaded. She looked lovely, her eyes still a bit dull with sleep and her hair tousled.

"I'm not tired." Her eyes set his heart on fire as she send a ripple of lust through his mind.

~Who said I intended for you to get some sleep?~ His smile grew wider still as he crawled into bed and enveloped her in his arms, for a moment basking in the love between them.

~I do love you so, my wife~ He told her as he gently forced her to lay down again and began to worship her.

~As I do you~ she replied, along with a strong flow of desire and a loud moan.

'If this moment is forever,' he figured, 'forever isn't long enough'

**It's an endless, deep devotion. With each new day I find**

**I could love you till forever and still run out of time**


	2. Storybook Love

Author:             D. Destiny

Paring:             T/R

Timeframe:        Six years after Nemesis

Rating:             R...I tried to turn it into a full blown NC-17, really I did! It just didn't work out *hides underneath her keyboard*

Note:                Sequel to _This moment, forever though it's not necessary to read that story first_

**Storybook Love  
**Lyrics by Willie DeVille

"Will!" The musical, but disembodied voice of Deanna Troi rang through the captain's quarters aboard the USS Titan, reaching the ears of the captain sitting in the living section.

"What?" He asked a little impatiently, Deanna and he had a dinner date that should have started ten minutes ago.

"Story time" she clarified, apparently ignoring his mild irritation.

"How could I ever forget" he muttered under his breath, his irritation already fading. A ripple of amusement from Deanna's side touched his mind as he pushed himself to his feet and began to make his way into the bedroom.

Once there he took a moment to appreciate his wife's beauty, as she was standing with her back to the viewport. She had changed into a shimmering blue gown, the one he had give her for her birthday two weeks earlier. Of course it had been more of a present for himself, but she seemed content with that.

**Come my love, I'll tell you a tale  
of a boy and girl and their love story  
**  
He couldn't believe it had been six years since their wedding. Sensing his change in mood Deanna smiled brightly and stepped aside to make room for him to reach the crib behind her. But instead of shifting his attention he remained staring at her. 

He still wasn't quite used to the new hair-cut she'd adopted. It wasn't exactly straight, yet it didn't have the natural curl either. Usually she swept it up and fastened it loosely with clips and pins, allowing stray stresses to dangle down and although it looked beautiful on her, he still preferred her natural hair. Of course the current style was easier for the hectic life they lived.

A sparkle of amusement shining in her eyes reminded him of the wonderful times they'd had together and as he did so her smile softened, tugging at his heart. 

**And how he loved her oh, so much,  
and all the charms she did possess.**

"The story" she reminded him gently, arching an eyebrow to add a little drama to her statement. More amusement trickled into his mind. Will stepped to her, instead of past her and demanded a kiss, gently nibbling on the skin of her jaw. "Will" she objected reluctantly, tilting her head towards the crib.

"I think I'd rather tell you a story" he told her mischievously "about how the toad and the princess fell in love." As harmless as he made that sound, Deanna knew better and swatted his arm in mock-annoyance.

"A prince, mister, and a *children's story*." 

**My love is like a storybook story.  
But it's as real as the feelings I feel.  
**  
He grinned happily and covered her mouth with his own, gently exploring the sweet offering. "You're beautiful you know." He sighed against her lips, searching her black eyes for the love he knew he'd find.

"I know you think so, and that's what matters." He didn't like that side of her, the one that thought she was no longer attractive. She could still turn the heads of the men, and some of the women onboard; a reason for him to feel just a touch of jealousy and a big deal of satisfaction. The vision was his and no one else's, and no matter what she'd look like, he'd always love her.

**Now this did happen once upon a time  
When things were not so complex.**

"Will" she chided when his thoughts turned to her body, her naked body to be precise.

"Maybe we should call the 'sitter off." He opted aloud.

"Maybe you should tell your daughter her bedtime story." Troi countered without mercy, shoving him to the edge of their four-year-old daughter's crib. He turned and watched the sway of her hips as she left the room, mesmerizing the ticking of her heels on the floor.

**And how he worshipped the ground she walked on.  
When he looked in her eyes, he became obsessed.  
**  
He studied his little girl with wonder. She bore a remarkable resemblance to Deanna at that age --if Lwaxana's opinion was valid--; curly dark hair, though not quite as dark as her mother's, her skin a slightly more colored than Deanna's, but to Will's gratitude Latheia --Betazin for 'precious treasure'-- had inherited her mother's coal black eyes. "All right Little One, what bedtime story do you want?"

"The pwince and pwincess!" She squealed happily and turned expectant eyes on him. Eyes he couldn't deny anything.

**This love was stronger than the powers so dark,  
A prince could have within his keeping;  
**  
Engrossed in telling Latheia her story and keeping her attention to him, Will didn't notice Deanna had returned from the nursery and now stood --leaning against the doorframe-- admiring her husband with a content little smile. She could tell that right now Will wasn't aware of anything around him, other than his daughter's smiling face.

Liam Thomas, their year old son was sleeping peacefully in the adherent room. As pleased as Will was that Latheia had Deanna's eyes, so pleased was Deanna that Liam had inherited his father's eyes, although they were a shade darker.

"--ly ever after" Will finished and tucked the sheets tightly around his little girl. After placing a tender kiss on her forehead and stood up and turned, freezing when his eyes fell on his wife.

**His spells to weave and steal a heart  
Within her breast, but only sleeping.  
**  
"You have to stop stealing my breath Dea" he told her sternly after taking a couple of gulps of air "or I'll suffocate." She answered with a tiny smile and beckoned him closer with her eyes. When he was within reach she lifted her hand to trace the edges of his face, closing her eyes as his hot breath raked across her forehead.

"I cancelled the 'sitter and our dinner." She admitted meekly while pulling him into their bedroom. After all these years he still managed to set her on fire with a simple look or touch.

"Hmm." He approved, nuzzling the column of her neck and working on the one catch fastening of her dress.

**He said, "Don't you know I love you oh, so much,  
And lay my heart at the foot of your dress?"  
**  
With her hands Deanna forced her husband to lift his head and reclaimed his lips with her own, determined not to let go until stars were sparkling around them.

Will had in the mean time succeeded in loosening her dress and carefully, but hastily pushed it down her body. She used his shoulder for support as she, in turn, lifted each of her feet to step out the dress and kick of her shoes. All the time watching with lustful eyes as Will did away with the shirt he was wearing.

"I love you Imzadi" she murmured before crushing her naked body to his, reclaiming what was hers.

**She said, "Don't you know that storybook loves  
Always have a happy ending?"  
**  
Deanna's fingers slid down over his chest, drawing a trail of gooseflesh, to the fastener of his trousers, fueled by a passion unlike she had ever felt before.

Not allowing his wife to have all the fun, Will bent to nibble on her tender earlobe and simultaneous cupped one of her full breasts in his hand, eliciting a sigh from deep within her.

As grin spread around his face as Deanna pulled his trousers and shorts down in one swift motion and drew a hand up the inside of his thigh to his chest, carefully avoiding his hardening desire. 

~You're in the Phase, aren't you?~ he asked half coherently, already drunk with lust. And by sliding her arms around his neck and pressing herself closer to him Deanna gave her husband all the clues he needed.  
  
**Then he swooped her up, just like in the books,  
And on his stallion they rode away.  
  
**


End file.
